hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Ru Baye
Biography Ru Baye family life is unknown. He was adopted by a man named Jiani who raise him as his own; taught him the arts of war and how to fight with multiple weapons as needed. Including how to survive in the wild. But in the year xxxx he's known to be the "Mightiest Warrior" throughout the whole land. His adopted father had died due to an illness when he heard his son. Has reach the fame of the strongest warrior. He doesn't bow down to anyone but expect for Shu. Its unclear why he would bow down to Shu. It might be because Shu treat him like a human and not some trophy/prize. He was adopted by King Dong's father because of his lust for battles and also it rumored Ru Baye had killed a man for no reason. King Dong's father bride Ru Baye until he gave in; which he did for different reason. That reason was to fight other warriors that can out beat him in battle. He bare tolerate crap from anybody not even his lord King Dong's father of Zhuo Clan. He bumped into Shiryu Wei and clashes with with full force. They don't have a good relationship,they can't even stand the sight of each other. Shiryu treated him like a mere dog when they bumped into each other as Ru Baye begins to fight on the Shu side. He has a hatred for woman cause some of the ladies he was force to interact due to his adopted brother . They try to poison him numerous time. Lucky for him he caught onto the smell and quickly disposed of them both. Character Information Name Meaning: "Ru" can mean exile. it looks like 流. It's also pronounced ryu, and is part of the kanji compound ryuku。 Weapon Type: The halberd was inexpensive to produce and very versatile in battle. As the halberd was eventually refined, its point was more fully developed to allow it to better deal with spears and pikes (and make it able to push back approaching horsemen), as was the hook opposite the axe head, which could be used to pull horsemen to the ground. he halberd has been used as a court bodyguard weapon for centuries. It served as an instrument for ensuring that infantrymen in ranks stood correctly aligned with each other and that their muskets were aimed at the correct level. The Ji/Halberd is popularized through a historical character known as Lü Bu. His weapon of choice was the Fang Tian Hua Ji (方天画戟). Character Designs: Ru Baye had went over four makeover until this was his finally designs, he was base off of Lu Bu from the three kingdom.He is base of the historical general from Han Dynasty Lu Bu . From his life to his skills. His life inspired to be created. The theme color used to be dark blue and red, black. Until it was change to black and grey, red. His scars are from various battles and fight, life attempt. He went through alot. He is sometimes moody. You are ruled by love and the lack of it and feel a need to be encouraged and appreciated.You are bold, independent, inquisitive and interested in research. You know what you want and why you want it. Ru Baye find the best contentment in life when he is own home and provide well for the family and loved ones. He have a great sense of responsibility and duty. He is comforting, appreciative and affectionate {Sort of}. He is obligation in life is to hold justice and truth, and if you follow the Law if needed it, otherwise willing to break it if it doesn't fit his ways. He can find the great happiness and satisfaction when he met the right person. Quotes 1. "Magic? What harm can it done when I slaughter you to pieces!" 2. "Bow down to my blade you scum!" 3. "Your not worthy to my blade or my sight." 4. "Take over this sad pathetic battlefield" 5. "Disgraceful!" 6. "Worm! How dare you up pose me in battle! Do you truly want to die by my hand!" 7. "Tsk your a dog in heat! Begging for me to kill you!" 8. "Get out of my way! Before I slaughter you!" 9. "I Ru Baye, Shall be the one to slay you!" 10. "Not good enough!" Extra * Rumors has it that he and Meinu are in love together cause they're always seen together. But this unknown if this is true or not. *He was born and raise in an orphanage since birth. *He was adopted when he was an adult, lived with Jiani for three years and it was best time of his life. Before leaving home. *When his adoptive father died, he became cold. Gallery Artrade one sided crush by sailorenergy-da69lrw.png|Ru Baye and Meinu as a joke by SailorEnergy on Deviantart Ru baye.png|Full Body cm__halfbody_full_color_by_danuuartoriginal_dagqo96-pre.jpg|danuuartoriginal on Deviantart // Ru Baye x Shu {Dark Love Shipping} 3_1_by_axeloops-daln1yu.png|axeloops on Deviantart a1dfce918bcb7a6ecd39a1ea27f1fa06-daspasv.png commission2_by_kitty_fart-d5qstgr.png|kitty-fart on Deviantart d5y56pw-d92f236e-bbb2-4c2b-aef0-f17687154902.jpg|Xuande as Yue Ying and Ru Baye as Lu Bu by ?? on Deviantart d5y56q1-e5066ab1-d0d3-4fb8-a5c6-825341126f5a.jpg|Ru Baye and Xiapiye by ?? on Deviantart 011.png|Captured 003 (2).png|Untitled Category:Male Category:Bisexual Category:Zhou Category:Single Category:Netural Category:General Category:Shu Han Category:Adult Category:Single/Crushing Category:Alive Category:Heterochromia